


Get on the Fridge

by Sansinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: So no one told you life was gonna be this way
Kudos: 2





	Get on the Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> My only question is why are you reading this. I based all the events here off a channel in a Discord server of mine. So,,,enjoy

"Alright that's it! Get on top of the fridge!"

So, you probably wonder how I got here. I'm currently typing this from on top of a fridge. There's about five of us now. Raya keeps ordering us on here, for any number of reasons from being depressed on main to uwu speak to really really fucking bad jokes. 

I might be most famous around here for "The Fridge Song". Genius idea. It's pinned onto the fridge. Oh, not with a magnetic. Adrian shoved my transcript of it through the fridge door with a thumbtack. Lovely. 

For the curious souls:

Ai ai ai I'm stuck in the fridge

Raya please let me out

It's been three months

I can't feel my legs

I ate all your food.

Raya please let me out.

It's been three months.

I could, I should

Maybe I can escape?

But that takes five minutes

And I'm way too lazy for that.

So I wrote this song

Because I have more energy to write songs than to escape this f-cking nightmare

Ai ai ai

I stole the tune for this off a meme song

And a cover of Love-colored Master Spark

Werewolf bat mitzvah 

And Alexander the Great

Have taken over my life

Good luck trying to figure out the actual tune.

We have rules here, on the fridge. You cannot piss on it. You cannot commit arson on it. You have to escape the house to escape the fridge. Also, you must pledge your allegiance to the United States of Fridgeland.

That's the basic rules of the fridge. Does it actually exist? Is it a construct? It's the fridge. What the fuck are you going to do with the fridge. 

I would love to chat more, but I agreed to commit arson today. 


End file.
